Fimbul
Fimbul was an Orc who was part of Azog's pack who pursued Thorin and Company in TA 2941. Biography Chasing Thorin and Company to Rivendell In TA 2941, Fimbul along with Yazneg were hired by Azog to hunt down Thorin Oakenshield and his group. When they found the Company at the Lone Lands camping out, Yazneg ordered him to send word to their master that they have found his enemy's location. Fimbul later accompanied Yazneg and numerous other orcs and Wargs on an attack on Thorin's group and were led astray by Radagast the Brown who was using his rabbit pulled sled to act as a distraction for the Dwarves. However, when one of the orcs, Lagdush caught the Company's scent and was killed, both Fimbul and Yazneg were able to detect the Dwarves hiding in a small crevice and proceeded to attack until Elrond and his Elven warriors arrived and slayed many of the party and caused the two surviving Orcs to flee. At Weathertop At Weathertop, where the other Hunter Orcs had made their base, Fimbul and Yazneg arrived and report the Dwarves' escape, to their commander, Azog. Fimbul then watched in horror as Azog threw Yazneg to the wargs for his failures. After Yazneg's death, Fimbul succeeded him as Azog's right hand and the second-in-command of the party and rode by his commander's side as he leaded the hunt for Thorin and Company. Chasing the Dwarves The orcs eventually catched up to the Dwarves after the latter's narrow escape from Goblin Town and forced the Dwarves to climb the surrounding trees to escape the vicious Wargs. When Thorin was critically wounded by Azog but was rescued at the last minute by Bilbo Baggins, Fimbul and many other hunter orcs surrendered him and attempted to kill the small Hobbit on orders from Azog, but they were ultimately halted by the arrival of Eagles who proceeded to kill many of the orcs and Wargs present before they rescued the stranded and outnumbered party of Dwarves well as Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo. Fimbul survived the Eagles' attack and watched Azog as he screamed in anger as his plans to finally sever the blood line of Durin were thwarted. Behind the scenes .]] *Fimbul was portrayed by Stephen Ure in ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug, who also portrayed as the Goblin Grinnah in the first film. *Ure had also worked with Peter Jackson in two films of The Lord of the Rings trilogy as two different Orcs: Gríshnákh, who was the orc who tried to kill Merry and Pippin and Gorbag, the orc who took Frodo captive in Cirith Ungol. *In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, Fimbul appeared as a playable character in all versions. In the cutscenes, when Yazneg ordered him to tell Azog that they found the Company, Fimbul pulled out a telephone to call him. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Chronicles: Art and Design * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: The Visual Movie Guide Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Legolas Greenleaf